Archive:Team - Dual Ranger Balance
Use 2 Rangers to pump damage. Team Composition / Shock Axe / Jatt Kittenstomper / Ranger / BA Turret / Smite Mesmer : / RC Monk / Word of Healing / Icy Shackles Flagger Shock Axe prof=warri/elemen axema=12+1+1 streng=12+1 air=3EviscBlowChopStrikeShockfrenzyRushsignet/build Equipment * Zealous/Vampiric Axe of Fortitude * Ebon Axe of Fortitude * Furious Spear of Fortitude * -2/+30 Strength Shield (While in Stance) * +5 AR/+30 Strength Shield (Elemental; can swap depending) * -20% Crippled Duration Strength Shield of Fortitude * -20% Blind Duration Strength Shield of Fortitude * Example Template Code: Pk5hbOvjjkaikpW9rIhpI90QjpIRBhipITRhg5ODrxhpIJL Runes/Insignias: *Stonefist Insignia Absolutely necessary. *Mostly Vitae suggested; some attune if you use Shock other than in conjunction with Bull's. *Some use Sentinel's on Chest (not suggested but possible). *Clarity/Restoration Usage * Upon entering combat, carefully select a target and begin auto-attacking to build up adrenaline (Use a Furious Spear/Bow or a Wand to gain adrenaline when you can't get too close). * Knock Down moving foes with Bull's Strike. * Disrupt and knock down targets with Shock or create a knockdown-lock with Bull's Strike. * Call targets and spike with Eviscerate and Body Blow (or Executioner's Strike.) * Body Blow can also function as a second Deep Wound attack skill if your target is affected by Cracked Armor. * Use Frenzy to spike faster and/or increase the amount of pressure you're putting out. A 33% attack speed buff roughly equates to a 50% increase in damage output. * Use Rush to chase kiting foes, cancel Frenzy, or as a simple movement speed buff. * Use Disrupting Chop at opportune moments to interrupt and disable skills (for example, use it as a Monk recovers from a knockdown). * Swap to appropriate weapon sets as necessary (Ebon when attacking another Warrior, etc.) * Resurrect allies when necessary. Jatt Kittenstomper prof=W/rt hammer=12+1+1 str=12+2 resto=3hammerblowbashstrikechargeflailstrikepact signet/build Equipment * Survivor's or Sentinel's Insignias with Stonefist on gloves, helmet, or boots. * Vampiric Hammer, Elemental, and Furious Hammers of Fortitude. * A defensive set with spear + shield. Spear should have +30 health and a furious mod (you'll often want to be in this set to build adren). Keep an assortment of shields in your inventory (all the damage types, cripple reduction, blind reduction) * Keep a longbow in your inventory to build adrenaline from afar * Extra runes of choice (clarity/restoration/ect). Usage *Use Enraging Charge as a speed boost and for adrenaline gain. *Bull's Strike moving targets for damage and knockdown. *Knockdown with Devastating Hammer and Hammer Bash. *Apply Deep Wound on spikes with gw:Crushing Blow. *When under pressure or when monks call low energy, Lineback enemy frontliners in order to create breathing room for your backline *If under extreme pressure or if flagger is pinned in base by a Split, use Enraging Charge to shuttle flags. *When chaining, use (Bull's Strike)->Devastating Hammer->Flail/Crushing Blow->Quarter-step->Hammer Bash. *Resurrect allies when necessary. Cripshot prof=ranger/monk experti=12+1+1 marksman=9+1 wilderne=9+1 protec=3ShotshotshotpoisonReflexesstridetouchsignet/build Equipment *Poisonous Recurve Bow (15^50) of Fortitude. *Crippling Recurve Bow (15^50) of Fortitude. *Crippling Longbow (15^50) of Fortitude. *Defensive Shield set with Shields vs X Damage. *Death Set. *Full Survivor's/Scout's Armor with a Rune of Sup Vigor. Usage *Maintain Apply Poison, use Natural Stride to avoid interruption. *Spread Poison for pressure. *Cripple targets like Warriors to ease pressure, or targets on spikes to assist your Warriors. Cripple priority targets like Flaggers. *Use your interrupts to provide Disruption, bear in mind the effects of Distracting Shot and Savage Shot. *Use Lightning Reflexes as a blocking stance and a skill to rapidly spread Poison. *Use Natural Stride for blocking and an IMS. *Remove conditions from yourself with Antidote Signet. *If necessary, split offensively to gank NPC's and hastle the enemy flaggers. Split defensively to wipe opposing splits. *When the opposing flagger is on his way out of the base, push forward to snare/hastle it, you will most likely get fallen on so call this tactic and use your stances to stay alive, this can be risky but can also help push for a morale boost. Variants *[Shot *[Blank Shot@14 Rapid Fire Turret prof=R/N Exper=12+2 Marks=12+1+1 Curses=3ArrowShotShotDefenseReflexesEnchantmentsFireSig/build Smite Mesmer prof=Mesmer/Monk Smitingprayers=12 Fastcasting=12+1+1RemovConditionHexSignetSignetof RageInsightChant/build Equipment * Max Armor * 40/40 Smite set * Smiting 40/20/20 Enchanting Staff * Defensive sets Usage * Clean Frontliners with Empathic Removal * Use Signets or Smite Condition/Hex on spikes * Spam Smite Condition/Hex to provide support and pressure. * Use Judge's on your warriors to make them do more damage Variant *[Aura@10 *[of Blood@12 Restore Condition prof=Mo/W Prot=12+1+1 Divine=10+1 Tactics=8ConditionHandsof FortuneGuardianAegisof StabilityVeilStance/build Equipment * 40/20/20 Prot Staff. * Negative and Positive Energy sets. * Defensive Sets with Shields vs X damage and Shields vs Cripple. * Death Set. * Survivors Armor, Rune of Sup Vigor and Rune of Restoration (burning). Usage *Aegis is to be used as an omega prot to stop damage against a target, use it wisely due to it's long recharge. *Cast Reversal of Fortune for an immediate heal and damage prevention. *Remove harmful conditions and heal allies with conditions on them with Restore Condition. *Hexes can be removed with Holy Veil. Be wary of maintaining this enchantment as it harms your energy pool. *Aura of Stability is used to protect allies from Knockdown. *Guardian for blocking on allies. *Use Balanced Stance to prevent knockdowns, especially against Hammer Warriors. Variants *Heaven's Delight over Divine Spirit *Life Sheath & Shielding Hands for Reversal of Fortune & Restore Condition Word of Healing prof=mo/w healin=12+1+1 protec=8+1 divin=7+1 tactics=8spiritGuardianconditionhealthof healinghexof RejuvenationStance/build Equipment * 40/40 Heal Set (Wand/Offhand) * 40/20/20 Prot Staff * Defensive Sets with Shields vs X damage and Shields vs Cripple. * High Energy Set * Negative Energy Set * Death Set. * Survivor's Armor, Runes of Sup Vigor and Rune of Restoration (Burning) Usage * Catch spikes with Infuse Health. * Use Word of Healing, Patient Spirit and Signet of Rejuvenation to heal. * Pre prot targets with Guardian * Remove hexes with Cure Hex. * Transfer conditions with Draw Conditions (mainly things like Blind/Weakness for physicals and conditions from the RC monk). * Use Disciplined Stance as an anti-spike for yourself. Variants *Shield of Absorption or Dismiss Condition instead of Draw Conditions if the prot runs LS Icy Shackles Flagger prof=Rt/E Restoration=12+1+1 Water=11 spawning=6+1Shacklesof WardingWeaponBoonof Lesser Energywas kaolailifeof mist/build Equipment *40/40 Resto Set. *40/40 Water Set (and + Enchanting Water Set for AoM). *Various Shield Sets. *High and Low Sets. *Death Set. *Full Survivor's, with a Rune of Sup Vigor and a Rune of Restoration. Usage *Use Weapon of Warding to prot (non attacking) allies with blocking. *Use Resilient Weapon to provide an armor boost as well as health regeneration to allies that are hexed or conditioned. *Use Wielder's Boon to heal. *Use Protective Was Kaolai as party wide heal. *Set up Life near the flag stand to provide partywide healing. *Use Icy Shackles to snare people. *Use Armor of Mist to run flags/split. Variants *Weapon of Remedy *Xinrae's Weapon *You're All Alone! *Incoming! Team - GvG Dual Ranger Balanced